


make me yours

by peachslice



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drunkness, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Unshaved Pussy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachslice/pseuds/peachslice
Summary: She pursed her lips and fell back onto the bed. "Please, Jon." she whispered as she let her legs fall apart, and teasingly slipped her hand between her thighs. "Lay with me."





	make me yours

**Author's Note:**

> im in love with jonsa and ive been so desperate to write something. it was rushed and written during class so please forgive any mistakes!!

Sansa poured herself a warm glass of wine and settled back against the furs. It was especially cold tonight, but she hadn't bothered to dress herself for it. The warm furs felt nice against her bare skin, and besides, she had a visitor tonight, and he'd promised her earlier that he would stay until morning, so she didn't have to worry about being cold for long. She happily sipped from her glass, despite how bitter the wine tasted. She kept sipping, slowly losing track of time, and eventually her cup had been refilled more times that she could count. 

She jumped when she heard a knock on the door, and then upon hearing her brother's voice calling for her, she leaned over to place her half-empty cup on the table beside her bed. She let the furs slip from her body and swayed as she stepped toward the door. 

"You took too long," she slurred as she pulled the door open, and fell into her brother's arms. It had meant to be an affectionate gesture, but the wine made her body limp and nearly brought them both crashing to the floor. 

Jon's face was flushed pink as he helped her back into her room and quickly shut the door behind them. He curled his arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest, exhaling shakily when he watched her tits bounce as she fell toward him. 

"Sansa, you must be cold." he blinked a few times, just to make sure it wasn't a dream. It had been so long since they'd done this, and since taking back their home from Ramsay, she'd been distant, never shedding her clothes when they shared beds. 

She giggled and pressed hot kisses along his neck and unshaven jaw. "Make me feel warm, then." she batted her eyelashes and tugged on his pants, clumsy but determined to get them off quickly. "Make me feel _good_." 

Her voice sounded so breathy, so unlike herself. She felt like a completely different person, and held onto that as she pulled harder on his pants. She had almost gotten the belt completely off when she felt a hand over hers, and glanced up at her brother. 

"You're sure?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to hurt her. He'd been so gentle after everything that went on, had just wanted to make her feel safe and happy. He didn't want to push her, and he certainly didn't want to do something that she'd regret later on. 

She pursed her lips and fell back onto the bed. "Please, Jon." she whispered as she let her legs fall apart, and teasingly slipped her hand between her thighs. "Lay with me." 

She looked like she had in all of his dreams, and maybe that was what tore away the last shread of his resistance. He kicked off his pants and pulled his shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it aside. He eyed her flushed folds as he got to his knees and reached for her hips, easily pulling her toward the end of the bed.

"I want to taste you." he mumbled as he kissed her thighs, eyelids fluttering shut. She smelled sweet like lavender and wine. It was irresistible, and a scent he never wanted to forget. 

She curled a hand in his hair and tugged lightly. "Do whatever you wish." she gasped, overwhelmed by the feeling of his lips on her skin. She rocked her hips toward his face and let her ankles rest on the back of his neck as a sign of encouragement. 

He swallowed thickly and leaned closer, his hands still gripping her thighs to hold them apart. He'd done this before, but it was _Sansa_ , and he wanted this to be good for her. He wanted her to feel good. 

He dragged his tongue over the length of her folds and moaned when he felt her nails digging into his scalp. He welcomed the pain and mouthed at her clit, which throbbed excitedly under his tongue. "Good?" he asked, breathless, and quickly went back to pressing his tongue between her folds before she had a chance to answer him. 

She inhaled sharply and pulled hard on his hair. It felt better than anything she'd ever felt before, even when she was lonely and used her own fingers to bring herself to climax. She wasn't even worried about saving herself to make sure Jon came. She just wanted him to keep going, to stay between her legs for as long as he could. 

He dug his nails into her thighs as he held them apart and tried to lick deeper. His chin was slick with saliva and her fluids, but she tasted _so good_. He pulled away, panting, and then pressed forward again to lick at her clit. Her red curls tickled his cheeks as he kissed and mouthed at her pearl, trying to bring her closer to climax. 

"J-Jon..." she cried, roughly rocking her hips against his face without even realizing what she was doing. "Please lay with me. I can't hold it anymore." she gasped, and yet she couldn't move away from his hot and needy mouth. She wanted his mouth on her folds, but she also wanted him leaning over her and moaning into her shoulder. 

He kept licking, deaf to her pleas for him to stop, until he felt her trembling underneath him and had to pull away. He rested his cheek on her thigh and panted as he looked up at her flushed face. "You'll let me?" he asked, and swept his tongue over his lips. 

She shivered as she moved away from him and leaned back against the pillows again. Her legs felt heavy as she lifted them up and let them fall apart again, inviting Jon to sit between them. "Please." she whispered, her eyes fixed on the sight of her brother's red cheeks and slick chin. 

He shakily crawled onto the bed and pulled her closer to him. He squeezed her thigh and leaned over her, pressing his lips against her flushed skin. "I love you." he mumbled, and reached between her thighs to feel her slick folds. 

She gasped loudly and pushed hersef against his hand, trying to get him to get on with things already. "Don't make me wait any longer." she moaned. She loosely wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed against him again. She could feel his cock on her thigh, hot and flushed, and almost wanted to reach down and guide him to her folds. 

He groaned as he fisted his cock and pressed it between her hot folds. The feeling was almost enough to bring him over the edge, but Sansa would never let him forget it if he did that to her. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and moved his hips forward, letting his jaw go slack as he pushed into her. "Always so tight, like a maiden." he grunted. 

She couldn't even answer him, too focused on the feeling of him filling her. She curled her arm around the back of his neck and brought him closer to her, until she felt her the tits against his bare chest. "Make me yours, brother." she panted and desperately tried to rock her hips forward, anything to get him to _move_. 

He gritted his teeth and pulled back, only to rock his hips forward again, groaning under his breath. He felt like a brute as he moved against her, but he was too far gone to be able to slow down, and Sansa's nails digging into his arms told him that even this wasn't enough. He gripped her hips, and roughly thrusted into her. 

She moved her hand between her thighs and quickly rubbed at her clit. "Jon!" she gasped shakily. She arched her back, trying to get herself as close to him as she could, and shuddered as she came. She kept moving her fingers and rocking her hips, even as he body burned and begged for her to stop. It felt so _good_. 

He groaned as he felt her squeezing down on him, and after a few shaky thrusts, he had to pull away. He gripped his cock and aimed it at her stomach, quickly moving his hand to reach his peak. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he spilled onto her red curls and heaving belly. 

She kept panting as she moved her fingers between her folds and over her clit. Her legs continued to tremble and she struggled to keep them apart. "After this is all over, I want you to marry me." she sighed, and reached up to dip her fingers in the cooling cum on her stomach. 

Jon let his hands fall to his sides and gaped at her, but his sister had already fallen back into the furs, her eyes fluttering shut. He stared at her in disbelief, though he shared the same want. He just hadn't expected her to want that from him. 

He didn't bother to clean up. He was exhausted, and he'd made her a promise. He laid down next to her and curled his arm around her waist, holding her tight against him. He pulled the heaviest fur blanket over them, and kissed the back of her neck. "Goodnight, Sansa." he whispered, and shut his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> bdkjsbdnsjsjdkdkdkskdkdnfnfnffn


End file.
